


Kitsune Au

by Inkognito97



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Accidents, Adopting Strays, Angst, Child Obi-Wan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Obi-Wan, Depression, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, Kitsune Obi-Wan, Oblivious Qui-Gon, Padawan Obi-Wan, Space Dad Qui-Gon, bond, pathetic lifeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: Basically this: Qui-Gon adopts a stray which turns out to be a kitsune named Obi-Wan, who has imprinted him as his dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars of any of its characters nor do I make in any way money out of it.  
> Every mistake is my own.
> 
> For more Star Wars (and other) stuff, check out my tumblr blog:  
> inkognito97.tumblr.com

It was a beautiful day, the sun stood high on the cloudless sky, but it was not too warm. It was the perfect temperature for a little stroll through the fields of Stewjon, where Qui-Gon was currently stationed. He had been sent here on a negotiation mission, but the negotiation had run so smoothly, that they were already finished. The long haired Jedi was only expected back at the temple in two weeks time, the travel there would take a few days at most, which is why he decided to take a small time-out from temple duties and from being a Jedi.

Qui-Gon stretched his muscles, he enjoyed the few days rest and he enjoyed the relatively untouched and untamed nature of the small planet. He was a Master of the Living Force after all and as such, he enjoyed the wild nature very much. In all honesty, he often felt encaged by the city planet Coruscant, which was ruled by technology alone. Metal and technology… his biggest enemies. Though he would never openly admit that, he was too proud for that.

A whimper suddenly caught the tall Jedi’s attention. Qui-Gon’s head snapped around to search for its source. Slowly did he make his way forward, following the small sound of an unknown animal. Qui-Gon did not know WHAT would await him, he just knew that it was not dangerous, the Force told him this.

 

Eventually the tall Jedi came to a partly hidden path that led from a pasture to a forest, he ducked to avoid the low hanging branches. What he found there, made him stop and reevaluate the people living nearby.

A green trap, constructed for capturing animals alive, stood only a few meters before him on the muddy ground. The trap looked as if it had not seen its owner in quite some time and the small being inside, must have been trapped for days. It was only skin and bones and its whimpers were miserable.

Without thinking about it, did Qui-Gon kneel down, not caring that he was dirtying his clothes with mud. He carefully reached out and pushed a single finger between the rusty grid, offering it to the small animal that he could now identify as a starving fox. The young fox cowered as far away from him as the cage allowed. Qui-Gon didn’t mind, he just sat in complete silence, not moving a single muscle and not directly looking at the puppy. He waited for the fox to react.

Young and scared as the fox was, he was still curious and adventurous too. It took him a few tries, but eventually a dry nose poked against the offered finger, before little yet sharp teeth nibbled at the digit. Qui-Gon chuckled and retreated his finger and instead of it, he offered the hungry being a ration bar. It was not much and it certainly did not taste very well, but it was better than nothing, especially if one had not eaten in days. The fox seemed to think so too, for it first sniffed at the food, then hit it with one of his paws and finally took a bite. The fox actually grimaced and shook in disgust.

“It is better than nothing little one,” said the Jedi Master. The fox’s ears peeked up and blue-green eyes looked expectedly at him.

Qui-Gon deemed it safe to open the cage now. It was not as easy as he had thought. The whole cage was rusty and he did not want to hurt or scare the small being any more than it already was. Though it seemed relatively relaxed now, with Qui-Gon’s calming Force suggestion, otherwise it would not eat in front of him.

Finally one side was open and with the Force, the Jedi made sure it STAYED open. The fox, who had eaten its meal by now, eyed the portal to his freedom with weary eyes.

“Come now, it’s alright,” Qui-Gon tried to assure and he sent another calming suggestion to the poor thing.

The fox started to crawl forward, dragging his left hind leg after it. The Jedi wondered if it was broken. Were that the case, then he would have to bring the small being with him to the temple as soon as possible. Healer Vokara Che – despite her often frightening appearance – had a weak spot for helpless animals and she would undoubtedly help Qui-Gon’s new friend.

Once out, the small being was carefully lifted up in one of the Jedi’s large hands. It rolled itself into a tight ball, his not so furry tail hiding most of his snout. Qui-Gon was surprised that the fox fitted into his hand, he was so small and so thin.

“Poor thing,” he cooed and gently patted the small head. The effect was immediate. Sad blue-green eyes lit up, the fox barked at the tall man and turned on its back, legs in the air. Qui-Gon laughed at the little one and began stroking the dirty tummy with his forefinger. Immediately the animal began to squirm in delight and its forelegs moved as if he was running, all the while the little one was making delighted and satisfied purring sounds.

“Let’s get you somewhere nice and warm, shall we?” without waiting for an answer, did the Jedi Master stand up to his full height, making sure his new companion was secure in his hands. He should not have worried. The dirty fox was snuggled as close against him as possible and he seemed content to stay this way. Qui-Gon was fine with that.

* * *

Qui-Gon was glad when his head hit his pillow. The day had turned into a complete mess as soon as he had arrived back at the council building, where the negotiation had taken place and where he had been assigned his own personal quarters. The people, staff as well as senators and politicians, had not taken it very well, when he had arrived with the small animal. They had called it ‘uncivilized’, ‘dirty’ and ‘wild’. Qui-Gon had almost lost it then and there. How could such friendly people be so cruel to something so innocent and small? Did they not see that the little fox needed medical attention? Did they not see that the small animal was completely harmless, just starved, thirsty and in need of someone, who would take care of him?

The Master could only shake his head at the nerve of these people. In the end, he had gone into his terrifying Jedi Master mode and stared them down, until they had let him pass into his quarters, with his precious cargo still in his hand. The fox’s spirit had immediately lifted upon entering the quarters and upon being away from the hard stares and ugly glares from those people.

He had not been this delighted however, when Qui-Gon had bathed him. He had stopped squirming after a time, but if he had realized that he was outmatched, or if he just realized that Qui-Gon was HELPING him by getting him clean, the Jedi Master would most likely never know. What he DID know was, that the small one had a healthy appetite. Qui-Gon had ordered an extra portion of chicken meat and some milk that he had served the fox in two bowls. Needless to say, they were both completely empty and parts of the Jedi’s own meal, were also in the small and furry tummy.

Secretly Qui-Gon wondered how much could fit into someone so small, but he decided then, that it was probably better not to know.

A sigh escaped the Jedi Master’s lips and he felt his furry companion, whose fur was clean and shiny and therefore red, white and a little black again, move around. Thankfully the animal had not been severely injured. It just had been some dirt and a single thorn in the little one’s paw that Qui-Gon had gotten rid of. Thankfully the small puncture wound had not yet gotten infected, THAT could have ended quite differently and badly then.

A wet nose bumped against Qui-Gon’s own, before a warm and rough tongue licked at the bearded cheek.

“It’s time to sleep now,” mumbled the Jedi Master. To his surprise, the pup settled down near his head. He even allowed the Jedi to place his free hand around him. With a smile on his bearded features, did Qui-Gon eventually succumb to sleep and he was not the only one.

* * *

When the tall Jedi Master awoke the next morning, he was immediately startled fully awake. Of course he could remember the small fox from yesterday, but he could not remember the animal being so big. He opened his midnight blue eyes and abruptly sat up.

He was shocked to see a small human boy – completely bare, just as the day he was born – resting and sleeping right next to him. What struck the Jedi Master, were the two fox ears that stuck out of copper hair, as well as the fox tail the young boy possessed. Something was definitely wrong here and the Jedi Master was still figuring out, how to approach the unusual situation, when the young one yawned sleepily and opened his blue-green eyes.

For a moment Qui-Gon forgot to breath. He knew those eyes, they had belonged to a poor and lonely fox and now that he looked closer, he could see that the boy was just as thin as the little fox had been.

“Daddy?” a small voice questioned and blue-green eyes expectantly looked at him.

Qui-Gon sobered and scrambled out of the bed. “No,” he shook his head.

“Daddy?” the boy’s brows were furrowed and he sat up, clearly not understanding what was going on. He could barely be a couple of years old.

“No,” this time his voice held no room for argument. “I am NOT your father and I am not going to be.”

The ginger haired boy blinked up at him, then his eyes turned to his lap. The boy’s fox ears dropped low and tears were starting to escape him. He sniffed and silently sobbed, arms encircling himself.

Qui-Gon’s heart broke at the sight. Of course the boy would not understand. From his perspective, the Jedi Master had saved him and cared for him, it was only natural that the lonely child would think of him as his father, a person that deeply cared for him, most likely for the first time in his short life.

“Oh child,” he could not help himself, but kneel back onto the mattress and pull the weeping boy with the fox features against his chest.

“Daddy?” why did he have to sound so lost and hopeful at the same time?

The bearded male sighed. “What’s your name young one?” he did not deny the boy’s claims, but he did not agree to it either.

“Obi…,” he sniffed, “Obi-Wan.”

“And do you have a last name Obi-Wan?”

He shook his head. Well, they just had to deal with that later. It didn’t matter now anyway. The older male continued to rock his distressed charge and he did not even stop, when he felt something at the back of his mind connect into place. He just cursed the Force and his damn ‘luck’. Why had the Force created a bond between him and this boy? He was not even sure that Obi-Wan was Force sensitive. He only knew that Obi-Wan was apparently able to transform into a fox, whatever the reason for that.

The Jedi Master let himself fall back into the pillows, making sure to cover his charge with a blanket so that he would not get ill due to exposure to the cool air. All that could come later, for now he would live in the here and now and right now, there was a small fox-boy, who needed to be taken care of. Everything else would come with time. At least Qui-Gon hoped it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you please continue kitsune obiwan imprinting on quigon and the aftermath?

Qui-Gon Jinn was known for his tendency to pick up stray animals and pathetic lifeforms and more often than not, it had gotten himself into a lot of trouble with the Council. But Qui-Gon Jinn wouldn’t be Qui-Gon Jinn, when he would not play the maverick and defy the Council every now and then.

This time however, he had outdone himself. Rumor had it, that the eccentric Jedi Master had actually brought a child, a young boy, with him. The boy was supposedly the perfect age to be put into the crèche, IF he was Force sensitive, what could not be confirmed, because he had yet to be brought before the Council. Also, rumor had it that the boy would follow the long haired male like a duckling his mother.

Tahl did not know what to think of those rumors. Jedi were known for gossiping inside the protecting walls of their temple, but who could be so creative and insane to make up such a story? Fact was however, that not even the Council knew if the rumor was true. And those who claimed that it was, had only seen the boy briefly and had no other evidence to back it up. 

 

Tahl would have none of it. She had waited for days for her friend to react and contact her, but since still no word of Qui-Gon had arrived, she had decided to take matters into her own hands. This was why she now found herself standing in front of closed doors that would lead her into the brown haired male’s quarters.

She had already rung the bell, but was still waiting for any kind of answer. She could feel in the Force that her stubborn friend was inside, but that didn’t mean that he had heard the ringing. He could be deeply asleep or standing under the shower, in which case she would just try again later. Before she could turn around however, the door opened, but no one stood on the other side to greet her. Still, Tahl took this as an invitation and stepped inside, closing the door behind her and getting rid of her warm boots and the traditional Jedi robe. She positioned both carefully and neatly in the entrance hallway and to her surprise, Qui-Gon’s things were neatly for once too. Usually his quarters were in a relatively big mess and in a state of chaos.

 

She moved further into her friend’s home, but froze in shock when she saw the eccentric Jedi sitting at his kitchen table with the most adorable ginger haired boy sitting on his lap, that Tahl had ever seen. There was a bowl in front of the boy and he was holding a spoon in his hand. Qui-Gon’s own, much larger hand was wrapped around the boy’s carefully and he was gently guiding him. Tahl knew that Qui-Gon loved children as long as they weren’t too loud and noisy and as long as he did not have to teach them anything important. Yet here he was, teaching the boy how to properly eat his mush for that is what was inside the bowl.

 “Qui-Gon,” Tahl greeted her old friend, who barely nodded at her, before turning his full attention to the boy in his lap again. 

The child did not look up, but he moved further back, his back more firmly pressed against the older man’s chest, clearly searching for comfort. Only now could Tahl see that the child was barely skin and bones and that there were a few ugly bruises palpable on his pale skin.

“So the rumors ARE true,” she continued. 

At least THAT caused the older Jedi to fully look at her. His midnight blue eyes - and they had not shown with so much life and happiness for months now - fixed on her, searching for answers to unspoken questions.

“What rumors?” he asked. The boy shook his head, when Qui-Gon helped him to guide another spoon to his mouth. He was not hungry anymore.

“That the great Qui-Gon Jinn has outdone himself and actually brought a small boy back to the temple with him.”

An elegant eyebrow rose, while a large hand gently wiped away the mush from the ginger haired male’s cheek. “I didn’t bring him, he followed me. Isn’t that right little one?”

The boy happily nodded and turned in the Master’s lap so that he could bury his face against Qui-Gon’s neck, yawning.

“It looks like someone is tired.”

Qui-Gon hummed, “Time for bed Obi-Wan.” The ginger haired boy, obviously Obi-Wan, shook his head and gripped the other’s beige tunic tightly in his fist. “You can sleep in my bed, hm?”

A moment of silence passed, but then the small child nodded and the long haired male gave him a big smile, before simply standing up, as if he weighted nothing. From the looks of it, he truly didn’t. Tahl followed her friend out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. In the Force she could feel the strong bond between the two of them and she could feel that Obi-Wan WAS Force sensitive. But somehow she doubted that Qui-Gon would allow the Council to separate them again. Obi-Wan would most likely spend his childhood NOT in the crèche like others his age.

 

Qui-Gon gently lowered his precious cargo onto his own bed. He himself could not explain it, he just knew that he had grown to really care for the small kitsune. Perhaps it was the fact that the young one was just too adorable, or perhaps it was the bond and the imprinting of the young fox demon. Whatever it was, he would not want to miss it anymore. Still, he did not want for Obi-Wan to grow up in the crèche, though the contact with other children might be good. But as long as the young one could not properly control his transformation - sometimes an ear or a tail would simply appear and not go away for a while - he would not be put with other children. Children, even Jedi Younglings, could be terrible monsters and he would not allow them to hurt and make fun of HIS little Obi-Wan. 

“Daddy,” whispered the small boy, so that only Qui-Gon could hear him. The Jedi Master knew exactly what his little fox-boy wanted. Without hesitation, he bend down and pressed a loving kiss against the child’s forehead, before pulling the blankets up and dimming the light. 

Obi-Wan would sleep for perhaps a couple of hours, then he would eat, drink, use the fresher or Qui-Gon would teach him about the way of the Force or teach him to write and read. They had done this the previous days and the tall male saw no reason NOT to continue with this schedule.

He turned and left the room, making sure that the door was a little bit ajar, just in case his soon to be Padawan had a nightmare or needed him. Tahl sent him strange look, apparently he had gotten completely mad in her eyes. Qui-Gon did not care. What really mattered, was currently sleeping well-behaved in the other room. Let the others think what they wanted, Obi-Wan was more important.


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon cursed in at least three different languages, while he ran through the halls of the Jedi temple. In his stupidity, he had forgotten to lock the door to his quarters. And Obi-Wan… the young boy had taken the opportunity and left to wander around and explore the temple, his new home. Qui-Gon could not even blame him, of course the young one would be curious and adventurous. Hell, HE himself had been like this, back when he still was a little Youngling in the crèche.

Still, he couldn’t find the young one, despite their bond. The only thing he knew was that Obi-Wan was highly distressed, whatever the cause. Qui-Gon dodged yet ANOTHER Master, who sent him a disapproving look. But he ignored it and kept running.

“Please,” he sent to the Force, “let me find him.” He was usually not one to beg, but he had a VERY bad feeling right now.

A small commotion in the Room of a Thousand Fountains caught the Jedi Master’s attention. It looked like a handful of boys were having fun. Usually the long haired male would simply have left them to whatever they were doing, but something urged him forward to investigate. Not wasting another second, he stepped forward, until he was right behind them. The three Younglings had not even noticed him yet. 

Now that he was close enough, he could hear their cruel laughter. A sick feeling started form in his stomach that only intensified, when he heard a small whimper that sounded much like an animal in pain.

“Obi-Wan,” he whispered to himself and watched in horror, when the white haired Youngling picked up a rock and threw it at a cowering red form on the ground. He barely missed.

“Come on you freak, defend yourself,” taunted one of the other two Younglings. They too had now rocks in their hands.

“Don’t you dare,” his tone was deep and warning, “or I will be throwing rocks at you and mine won’t be this small.”

The Younglings froze in place and turned around with surprised and shocked expressions on their features. 

“M…Master,” the white haired boy was interrupted.

“I don’t want to hear a single word from you,” he didn’t even raise his voice, but the boys still cowered in fear. “In fact, I don’t want you anywhere near me right now. You will immediately go to Master Yoda and Master Windu and you will tell them EXACTLY what happened here, if you don’t you will dearly regret it.”

The three Younglings nodded and ran away. Something told Qui-Gon that they would NOT follow his advice, but he would take care of that later. For now, he simply kneeled down and reached out with one hand, for his charge. The small fox flinched away from him at first and a few more whimpers and whines could be heard. Qui-Gon was immediately remembered of their first meeting. Eventually Obi-Wan leaned slightly forward and he sniffed at the Jedi’s fingers, before licking them in greeting. The brown haired male smiled at his charge and carefully picked him up by his neck, before putting him into his arms, keeping him safe.

“Let’s return to our quarters,” said Qui-Gon and he was already moving.

 

Obi-Wan had turned back into his human self, when Qui-Gon had placed the boy on the couch in the living room. He had left the ginger haired male for a few moments to get the first aid kid from his fresher, in order to treat the new bruises on his little one and to take care of the ugly gash on the boy’s right leg. He sighed, how could ANYONE be so cruel? If he were to decide, then he would simply throw those Younglings out. Perhaps a little hard work at the AgriCorps may teach them some manners. Only monsters would hurt a helpless animal like this.

After he had treated the other’s new injuries - Obi-Wan had stayed completely still and quiet the whole time - he stood up to his full height and gazed down at the ginger haired boy on his couch.

“I am very disappointed in you Obi-Wan. I had expected better of you.”

Blue-green eyes looked up at him, but there were no emotions in them. Qui-Gon wasn’t bothered however, he guessed that this was Obi-Wan’s way of dealing with the traumatic experience. Either that or he was not ready to show any more weakness.

“You KNOW why you are not supposed to leave these quarters. We have talked about this.” 

Perhaps he was not completely fair right now, but he needed Obi-Wan to understand. This could have ended much worse. The young one had to learn to control his fox self first, before he could go on adventures in the outside world. It was for his own protection. There were many people in the galaxy, who would do EVERYTHING to have such a rare specimen like a shape-shifting fox-boy in their collection.

Qui-Gon sighed, “I want you to go change clothes. I’ll prepare a sandwich for you and then you are going to bed, understood?”

Obi-Wan only nodded and then stood up, trotting towards his own bedroom. The long haired Jedi looked after him, before shaking his head and heading to the kitchen.

 

Obi-Wan quickly changed his slightly bloody clothes and slipped into his sleeping clothes instead. He knew that his Daddy wanted him to return to the kitchen to eat, but he had no hunger. He simply slipped beneath the covers of his bed - that was a little bit too soft and cold for his liking - and fought against the tears that were starting to form behind his closed eyelids.

He was just a freak, a monster after all. Even his Daddy thought so, why else would he be locked inside these rooms, without any contact to the outside world? Even the nice woman, her name had been Tahl, had not been allowed to come too close to him. Was he truly this dangerous?

What had he done that everybody - including his own Daddy - hated him? Why was the galaxy so cruel?

With that last thought, the young kitsune fell into a troubled sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Woah I think I fell in love with kitsune!Obi-wan and spacedad!Qui-Gon, may we have more of it? a continuation perhaps?

Qui-Gon had been surprised when his young charge had not come out of his bedroom again to eat, but he was not overly worried. He simply guessed that the little one had been more affected by the necessary scolding than he had let on. Which is why the tall male placed the little snack he had prepared into the refrigerator, where Obi-Wan could reach and eat it later, when he was hungry. He would most likely come out in the middle of the night, Qui-Gon had heard his little one getting out of the bed they usually shared, more than once in search for something to eat.  
The Master was however worried that Obi-Wan had decided to sleep in his own bed and not in Qui-Gon’s like he usually did, it was most likely a testament to his hard words. He shook his head. Things would look different tomorrow, until then, he would let the boy have his privacy.

Obi-Wan did not want to get up, but he knew that his Daddy would be angry again and think even worse of him, which is why he eventually did struggle to get out of the too large bed. He quickly dressed in similar clothes his Daddy was always wearing and then left his room on silent feet. For a moment, he thought about going into the kitchen, but his stomach protested at the mere thought of food, so he settled on the soft brown carpet in the living room, waiting and not doing anything. He did not feel like playing or meditating or practicing the things his Daddy had taught him. 

  
Obi-Wan moved so that he was leaning against the grey couch with the white pillows. He pulled his legs close to his body, laid his arms over his knees and chin resting on his arms. Why SHOULD he do anything? Freaks shouldn’t be running around, they should be encaged, had Bruck said and apparently his Daddy thought the same. Why else would he not be allowed outside? Tears were starting to form in the ginger haired boy’s eyes again, but he bit his lips and stubbornly willed them away. He was a monster, he did not want to be seen as weak and pathetic on top of all.

The sound of heavy footsteps alerted the young kitsune to his Daddy’s arrival.  
“Awake already?”   
He looked up and saw the man smiling slightly at him while passing to walk into the kitchen. A large hand reached down and patted his head, but Obi-Wan did not lean into the contact like he usual did and when the taller man’s hand touched his fox ear, Obi-Wan pulled back sharply. Sadness and hurt flashed in midnight blue eyes, but Qui-Gon pulled away and walked into the bright kitchen.   
When he returned, he was carrying his usual cup of tea and the sandwich he had prepared yesterday. He sat done somehow awkwardly, but eventually found himself sitting across his young charge, with the living room table at his back. The plate with the snack was pushed towards the young Kitsune, who briefly glanced at it, before resting his chin on his arms again, looking away.  
“Aren’t you hungry?” the older male’s voice was soft.  
Obi-Wan shook his head and did not say anything. Monsters didn’t talk.  
A thoughtful hum escaped Qui-Gon. “Are you thirsty?” again Obi-Wan only shook head, “Do you want to play anything?” Negative again, he was slowly losing his options. “Meditation? I could teach you how to levitate small objects… or would you like to talk? No?”  
Obi-Wan still did not look his way, simply shook his head and the Master barely stopped himself from sighing in frustration. What was wrong with the boy? Surely it could not be from yesterday still, or could it? Perhaps a different approach was in order.  
“I wanted to spar against Mace today, but he is only available around midday. Until then we could go to the Room of a thousand Fountains or one of the gardens. Would you like that?”  
Ever changing blue-green eyes looked at him, they were unreadable. Whatever was running through the young kitsune’s head, was a mystery to the Jedi.  
Meanwhile Obi-Wan was thinking about what his Daddy had said. Had he heard correctly? His Daddy wanted to go out with him? Suddenly the conversation from yesterday sprung to the front of his mind. This had to be a test, a test if he had finally understood his place. He slowly shook his head.

Qui-Gon did not understand what was going on. Where had that little energetic and sometimes slightly frustrating boy gone?   
“Alright,” he eventually said, not letting his frustration show in his voice. “Will you be alright here?” At least that got him a timid nod. “Good,” he stood up, picked up his now empty cup and the uneaten sandwich and headed for the kitchen again.

Time, Obi-Wan just needed time. He had an unfortunate and traumatizing run in with a few Initiates and did not want to go out again. It made sense. The child was so young, he didn’t yet know how to handle this differently. Everything would be well again, Qui-Gon knew it. Until then, he just had to be patient and give his little charge some time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More kitsune!Obi-wan and spacedad!Qui-gon please? You keep leaving us with cliffhangers :). I enjoy your stories and appreciate your writing. Thanks for taking the time to do it.

Obi-Wan wanted to go home. It was not like he really missed his home planet, in fact he hated that dreadful place, but at least there, he had been free to go and do whatever he wanted. There had been no rules, no one calling him a freak and no Daddy that did not really want him. The young kitsune turned around, burying his face into the couch. His breathing had increased and he was desperately fighting not to let a single drop escape his eyes. Up until now, it worked, but he was not sure, for how long.

The ginger haired boy escaped a small whimper and he bit his lip and tightly closed his eyes. He rolled into a ball and let his misery take over, allowing his fox nature to take over too. It was easier this way to fight his emotions, there were slightly dulled. It was easier to hide too, which is why the young fox got up from the couch in search for a small and dark hiding place, where his Daddy might not find him, at least not for a little while. Eventually he settled for scrambling under the closet that was in his Daddy’s room. He barely fitted between it and the floor, but he was able to make his way to the wall. He was sure that the older male would not be able to pull him out, at least not without using what he called ‘The Force’.

In his improvised burrow, the young kitsune was finally able to close his eyes in peace. He would sleep, at least in his dreams he would not be plagued by his emotions and not by other people either. 

… perhaps, he thought before sleep claimed him, he should just let his fox self take over…

* * *

 

“Obi-Wan? I am home!” he had not expected and answer or acknowledgement upon entering, not when the boy had acted so strange this morning, but he did not want to startle the small kitsune either. 

The tall Jedi stepped into his apartment and hung his robe over the couch. His little charge was nowhere to be seen. He was not in the living room, not in the kitchen, the sandwich was still untouched and the boy was not in his own room either. Where could he be?  
A wave of fear rolled through the Jedi Master, but when he concentrated enough, the Force revealed to him that his little one was still in their shared rooms. So he checked the bathroom, just for good measure and then he ever so slowly turned to his own bedroom. He hesitated. The door was slightly ajar, it had been when he left and Obi-Wan COULD have entered, it seemed so unlikely however. Still, it was his only option for now and Qui-Gon stepped inside the dimly lit room, he had not opened the curtains earlier.

 

The Force gave him a certain feeling and it was, as if it was whispering right into his ear. So Obi-Wan WAS here… but where exactly could he be? A quick scan of the room revealed nothing. His large bed was still properly made and not disturbed in the slightest. Deciding that he needed more light, the long haired Jedi stepped into the room. He was passing his closet, when he heard something. It was barely there, but he was sure that he had heard a high pitched growl. Instinctively, Qui-Gon backed off again. He did not want to scare Obi-Wan, not when he did not know, how the boy would react.

When he was sure that his face was relatively safe from reckless scratching attacks, did Qui-Gon lower himself to the floor. He brushed a few strands of his brown hair out of his face and completely lay onto the ground. And even though it was pitch black, the bearded Jedi Master could make out two bright spot in the darkness under the closet. He did not need to think long, he knew to whom they belonged. 

“Obi-Wan,” he said, just a little reproachful. “What are you doing there? I was worried.” Without thinking, he slightly reached out, not that he could actually reach the boy, not when he was pressed against the wall like this.

His only answer was a hostile growl. Midnight blue eyes blinked. Had his little one truly growled at him like this? Was he angry? 

“Obi-Wan, little one, you need to come out of there. I just want to talk, alright? Come out, yeah?” He tried with a gentle tone, but the fox did not move a muscle, he just kept staring at the older male. “I am not going to ask again.” His tone was warning this time and when there was still no reply of any kind, he reached out.

As expected the kitsune tried to escape his hand by scooting closer to the wall. He could do nothing to escape the Force however, which is how Qui-Gon eventually had his charge’s neck in his hand, able to pull him out.

“Young one,” he began and let go of the kitsune’s neck. It proved to be a big mistake, because as soon as the fox demon was released, he tried to get away again. Qui-Gon would have none of it and reached out again, only to pull back with a surprised yelp. 

 

In shock did Qui-Gon look at where Obi-Wan had bitten, BITTEN, him. His bite had been hard enough to break skin and to cause bleeding and it actually hurt. The fox snarled aggressively, his ears were close to his head, his bushy tail was lowered and he was baring his sharp teeth. Qui-Gon could only gape at the animal before him, because that is what it was, a fox, NOT Obi-Wan.

The kitsune’s eyes darted between the human and the door and he decided in a mere second what to do. He snarled a last time, to emphasize his point and then fled out of the bedroom and out of the apartment door that had not been properly closed. Qui-Gon was left behind on the floor of his bedroom, holding his bleeding and hurting hand, ashamed, abandoned and confused. What had happened to his little one?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More of little Kitsune!Obi-wan and Qui-gon, please?

Qui-Gon only realized that he should move and do something, long after the young kitsune had left the apartment. Instead the tall Jedi Master had stared at the blood that kept flowing out of his hands, tainting his beige tunics and ruining the carpet. He didn’t care about either thing. Confusion was threatening to overcome him. What had happened? This had definitely not been Obi-Wan. Well, it HAD been Obi-Wan physically, but mentally, Qui-Gon had dealt with a fox. Had he known that sooner, he would have acted much differently. Then again, would it really have helped?

A shaky breath escaped the long haired man and he slowly stood up. Like on autopilot, he moved to his fresher and picked up the first aid kit. The small puncture wounds were quickly disinfected - he doubted that Obi-Wan would transmit any diseases, but you could never be too sure - and bandaged. He was just glad that it had been his left hand the young fox had bitten, not his lightsaber hand.

“Qui-Gon?” a worried voice sounded from his entrance. The long haired Jedi did not need to guess to whom it belonged. “Is everything alright? Qui-Gon?” Tahl stepped into the rooms, only to freeze at the state her friend was in.

It was not even the blood on his clothes that caught her attention, neither the injury, but the haunted look in his usually lively eyes.

“Qui-Gon,” she exclaimed, “what happened to you?”

“Obi-Wan… he…” he trailed off, gaze distant. Tahl seemed forgotten at this moment.

The Noorian stepped forward and gently took the other’s hands in her own. She waited until he came back to himself and focused on her again. 

“Tell me what happened,” she said softly. Still, it was clear that it had not been a request, but a demand. 

“I don’t know what happened,” he allowed the dark skinned female to lead him to his own couch, where he sat down. 

“But it has something to do with Obi-Wan?” She had only briefly gotten to know the little sunshine, who had wrapped the older Jedi around his little finger without even realizing it. “Is he hurt?”

Qui-Gon opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. “I don’t know,” he eventually managed to say.

The female’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why… WHERE is he, Qui?”

She watched in horror, how his expression turned pained and sad. He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away. Tahl let go of the large hands, as soon as her distraught friend made a move to withdraw them. Moments later, he had his face buried and his shoulders were slightly shivering. She had never seen him in such distress, not even after he had lost his second apprentice, Xanatos.

“I don’t know,” he eventually replied, so it was hard to understand, due to his hands. “It’s all my fault…” he trailed off.

“WHAT is your fault?” Tahl was slowly getting annoyed with his useless answers.

“Everything…” he took a shaky breath and lowered his hands again. His eyes were red rimmed, but no tears had fallen, yet. “He… I forbid him from leaving the quarters, you know how cruel children can be, when you are different.” His eyes were pleading for her to understand.

“Yes, I know,” she whispered. 

“I didn’t want him to get hurt… but of course he was curious and yesterday… he slipped out and promptly ran into a couple of Initiates. They were throwing STONES at him, Tahl.”

She nodded and gently squeezed his arm in a sign of comfort. She had heard about a handful of Initiates that were punished severely, but the reason had not interested her then. Now that she knew that Obi-Wan was involved and therefore Qui-Gon too, her interest was caught. “Go on.”

“I… I scolded him for disobeying and,” he sighed, “He did not come out of his bedroom again, until morning. He had always slept in my bed until yesterday and this morning… he was acting strange, so… so, distant. I thought he needed time and left to spar with Mace, leaving him here. But upon returning,” he fingered the bandage, “he bit me and fled. I don’t know where he is now.” Panic arose in the Master’s heart and he was only calmed by the female, who held him down.

“First you need to calm down, then we can look further. Qui… I am sure there is just one big misunderstanding and as soon as you talk with Obi-Wan, everything will be alright. Now, I want you to take deep breaths and then I want you to access your bond with him.”

While the long haired man closed his eyes in concentration and did as his friend since childhood had told him, was Tahl thinking about what she had been told. She knew Qui-Gon long enough to know that he sometimes acted and spoke without thinking, especially when someone’s well-being was threatened. Perhaps he had just gone too far and Obi-Wan - who was still young and sensitive - had misunderstood his intentions and interpreted it wrong. Whatever it was, she would get to the bottom of it, her friend’s heart was on the line after all.

“He,” Qui-Gon began slowly. His forehead was furrowed in concentration, “he is outside the temple…” Immediately a pair of midnight blue eyes opened. “He is outside the temple!”

Tahl understood, perhaps better than most of the other Jedi ever would, why this was a problem. The fact that Obi-Wan was a kitsune, the fact that he was a rare and therefore highly valued species among collectors, brought him into grave danger.

“Let’s go,” she said and was halfway through the room, with Qui-Gon hot on her heels. They could not afford to lose too much time. With every second they wasted, Obi-Wan could get into serious danger and trouble. She just hoped, for the kitsune’s sake, as much as Qui-Gon’s, that they would not be too late and that Obi-Wan would be alright…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Read your very latest update of Kitsune and you can't leave it there. MUST UPDATE. lol. It was very good. I have thoughts about where this is going. Please continue when you have time.

Obi-Wan was lost, that much he knew. He didn’t care though, his fox self would find a way from the planet eventually. It was just a matter of time until he found a transport and then he would finally be gone from this dreadful place. His home was not much better, but there he did not have to renounce his freedom and back on his home planet, people had NEVER thrown stones at him. Granted, some had kicked him and more often than not, they had said bad and hurtful words to him, but the temple had been worse. 

The young kitsune closed his eyes tightly, willing away the tears. He wished that he had never met the tall man, his Daddy, or that he had at least not gone with him. It was too late for that now.

The sound of a machine could be heard and it sounded as if it was coming closer to his position. But Obi-Wan had his eyes still closed and did not care for anything right now. He was still trying to figure out where to go. He only knew that he was in some kind of street with a lot of different buildings, but that did not help him. Basically every street looked the same, at least in his opinion. 

Had he paid more attention to his surroundings, he would have seen the quickly approaching speeder, BEFORE he was hit by it.

 

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Tahl were desperately running through the countless streets of Coruscant, tracing the small trail in the Force that the young fox demon had left. From the feel of it, they were getting closer.

Suddenly, the long haired man stumbled and fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain and heavily panting.

“Qui-Gon?” Tahl was immediately alarmed and knelt down next to the man, whose eyes were tightly shut.

“Obi-Wan,” he forced out and it took him a lot of effort, “hurt… go,” he said and very reluctantly, Tahl did as she was told. She got to her feet and with one last glance to her gasping friend, she ran forward, hoping that they were not too late.

Tahl was no fool, she knew that Qui-Gon felt what Obi-Wan was currently experiencing and she did not need to be a Jedi, to know that it had to be terrible. She just prayed that the young kitsune was alright. Something at the back of her mind told her, that it would destroy her friend completely should Obi-Wan be… dead.

“Hold on, Obi-Wan,” she said between clenched teeth and quickened her steps


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Ok in the next segment of the baby kitsune au does obiwan get found by a kitsune Jedi who knows how to calm him down?

When Tahl finally reached her destination, she was first frozen in shock. There were a lot of people gathered around a demolished looking speeder bike that also appeared to have been in an accident. But the bike was not what caught the crowd’s attention and Tahl already feared the worst. 

The Noorian Jedi moved forward, pushing people and aliens out of her way that were at least twice her weight, perhaps even more. She growled, “I am a Jedi, let me pass,” and most of the assembled let her through, but a few were just too stubborn. The holo camera of the rude teenager was thrown away by the Force and crushed, after Tahl had passed him.

“Oh no,” she gasped out, when she saw the tiny being that was rolled to a ball on the dirty street. She madly dashed forward and kneeled next to the whimpering and shivering fox, hoping that it would not be too late.

Tahl picked up her comlink, “Qui-Gon, contact the temple, we need a healer, immediately.” 

The dark skinned female was not sure if her partner was in any state to do what she had told him, but it did not matter right now. Gently, she reached out and laid a hand on the animal, whose pained blue-green eyes opened widely and in shock and fear upon spotting her.

“Hush,” she send the small being calming Force energy, hoping it would be enough. “It’s me Obi-Wan. You remember me right? I am Tahl.”

The fear from the fox’s eyes vanished again, only a little bit of it remained. Slowly, the fox demon lifted its head a few inches from the ground and he licked her finger in a sign of friendship and recognition. The head fell back to the ground, as if it was too hard to hold him up.

“I am going to pick you up now, there is no need to be afraid, Obi-Wan.” Somewhere Tahl had heard or perhaps she had read it, that it was always better to talk with the injured person. As long as your voice stayed calm, it might help the other person too. And informing said being was a good thing as well.

The female Jedi quickly scanned the mammal’s body, making sure that she would not cause further damage by lifting the small being. Upon receiving no warning from the Force, she reached out and gently lifted the fox onto her lap, cradling it close and offering warmth and comfort.

“Can you turn back Obi-Wan?” she asked in a quiet voice, her hand running through the fur on his head.

A loud whimper was the only answer she got.

“Can you try? Just for me, please.”

A small, almost inaudible, bark was her answer. She smiled as she felt the shift around her young and injured charge, before she found herself with a lap full of a young, suffering boy. In this form, it was also easier for the Jedi to assess his injuries. 

There were definitely a couple of broken bones. She hissed in sympathy, when she felt the broken leg, the sprained shoulder and all the bruises that would undoubtedly form on his right side, where the Padawan had been hit.

“I am going to stand up now Obi-Wan.”

Ignoring the crowd’s surprised and astonished mumbling, Tahl stood up, making sure that she had a good grip on the poor lad, without hurting him much further. She just hoped that no rib was drastically broken, it could end very badly. And the healers might better take a look at his spine as well.

Tears filled blue-green eyes and the young one was desperately clutching the female’s tunics. He was also clinging to staying awake, that was a good sign. It meant that he had not given up.

“I’ll bring you back to the temple,” a spark of fear ran through the Force and it caused the Noorian to stumble. Tahl never lost her grip, but she was surprised at the despair and insecurity she could feel from the boy. 

It left the Jedi Master wondering, what went one in the kitsune’s head and if the whole affair had just been a grave misunderstanding or miscommunication between him and his Master. Surely Obi-Wan should not be scared of returning to the temple, the place he was supposed to call home.

“Don’t be afraid little one,” she continued with quick steps, “nobody is going to hurt you. We just want to help you, make the pain go away, alright?”

A few moments, nothing happened. The ginger haired boy seemed to think about what the seemingly nice female, who was holding him, had said. Then, he nodded tiredly in understanding and agreement. Tahl breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

At one point, a panting and worse for wear looking Qui-Gon Jinn joined them and when he reached out to offer comfort to his Padawan, the boy actually flinched violently away from him. A shocked and hurt expression appeared on his bearded features, but he did not try again. Over ginger locks, Tahl mouthed a silent, “Later” and together, they continued towards the Jedi temple. At some point, Obi-Wan had fallen unconscious…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> What happens with little kitsune Obi-wan after tahl found him? Do they understand why he ran away? Some hurt Obi and concerned qui gon, please? I hope you have a wonderful week

Everything hurt. Everything hurt and he could not move much. He just wanted to sleep, but it was too bright for that. Obi-Wan would have made a noise of disapproval, but even that caused too much energy. He was distantly aware of the presence of someone else with him. Whoever it was, it sounded as if he was sleeping. The young kitsune decided to take a peek and perplexed gazed upon his Daddy. Then again, he should perhaps not be surprised, they would not let him be without supervision, he just knew it. 

Suddenly, the long haired man stirred. His eyes blinked open a few times and then he straightened in the uncomfortable looking chair he was sending on. His back cracked loudly and on his bearded features appeared a pained grimace. Obi-Wan could relate to that, his whole body felt like it was on fire. Then his blue-green eyes turned to the bandaged hand of his Daddy. Perhaps he should feel guilty for having bitten him, but he could not make himself feel this way. He was a monster, an animal after all, why should he act any different? With the nice woman, Tahl, it had been different. He did not know why, only that it was and Obi-Wan had learned to trust his instincts.

 

“You’re awake,” a deep voice brought the kitsune out of his musings. He did not answer though, why should he? “How are you feeling?”

He looked blankly at the concerned looking man in front of him, not moving an inch or saying a single word. The expression on bearded features turned from worry, to confusion. 

“Little one,” he reached out with his uninjured hand, but the ginger haired fox demon turned away, not allowing the contact. With a heavy heart, he pulled his arm back. Was it anger that drove the kitsune to this? Was the fox taking over or was it something else entirely? 

Despite the pain and discomfort, Obi-Wan turned to his side, back facing the Jedi Master. He curled into a ball, slinging his tail around his legs under the blanket. His ears were close to his head, he hoped that Qui-Gon would not touch them.

“Won’t you talk to me?” Qui-Gon tried again. “Isn’t there something you might want to say to me?” he was referring to the bite, but he was not completely sure if his young charge knew what he was talking about. It didn’t matter really, for Obi-Wan was not turning around or speaking to him anyway.

With a frustrated sigh, did the long haired man rise from his seat. Without another word, he left the room. He needed to meditate and find his center again, before he spoke out in anger. Also, Mace Windu had contacted him, apparently he had news from the Council, undoubtedly because of Obi-Wan. It couldn’t be good.

Meanwhile had Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. Now that the man was gone, he felt it easier to relax and he let his mind drift, before sleep claimed him once more.

 

When Obi-Wan woke up again, he was still alone in the room, his Daddy had not returned. He did not really think about it though, instead he struggled to sit up. It didn’t work and he felt himself getting frustrated. So much for getting out of here. Right this minute, the door was opened again. For a second Obi-Wan could hear the busy people outside, then the door was shut again.

Blue-green eyes turned away from the tall man, who wordlessly sat down on the chair. For a moment, nothing happened, nobody said anything and nobody made a move. Then, something heavy landed on the kitsune’s lap and he just HAD to look down. 

“I spoke to the Council,” Qui-Gon’s voice was emotionless. “The first thing they told me, was to put this on you. It transforms with you, they made certain of it.” He was referring to the muzzle that he had dropped on his Padawan.

For a brief moment, their eyes met. The Master’s eyes were closed off, completely unreadable, but in truth he was surprised at the indifference he found in his charge’s eyes. Abruptly he leaned forward, grabbing the muzzle and holding it close to his Padawan’s head, as if he was about to put it on. 

“Is this what you want?” he asked. There was no reply, not even the tiniest of reactions. He finally lost it. “Damn it Obi-Wan,” he had raised his voice and threw the thing away, not caring where it actually landed. There was anger in his eyes and with his uncontrolled outburst, he had finally gotten a reaction from the fox demon, though it was not one, he had wanted. Fear had appeared in his eyes.

The Jedi Master shook his head and leaned back into his chair. His head was tilted back, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. He only wanted to have his little one back, the happy and energetic child. But Obi-Wan was different now and not only, because of the countless injuries. It was not like he wanted to force that horrendous thing onto his student, in fact he despised it probably more than Obi-Wan. He had only hoped for a reaction… something was wrong, something had changed and he truly feared that it may be too late.

“Obi-Wan,” he would make this one last attempt, before calling it a night and going to bed in his own rooms. It would do him no good to stay here, with the kitsune clearly uncomfortable with his presence. Of course he was worried about the boy and he had no doubt that he would not fall asleep anytime soon then, not when he could not keep an eye on the fox demon, but before he made the little one feel fear…

“Obi-Wan, you have to talk to me. I don’t want to lose you and I know I will, if this distance remains. The Council will take you away from me, but don’t think that they will accept your fox side. They will use things like THIS,” he vaguely waved towards the muzzle, “to keep you in check. Do you want to be held like an animal?”

For the first time, there was a true and immediate reaction from the fox demon. 

“What would be different?” the long haired Master had to strain to hear the whisper. 

“What do you mean?” there was infinite sadness in blue-green orbs, but Obi-Wan would not say more. 

Recognizing a dismissal, when he got one, Qui-Gon stood up again. Before he went however, he leaned slightly down and pulled the blankets up again so that his charge would not get cold. He refrained himself from putting a kiss on the boy’s forehead, what was their usual procedure, but he could not help himself and gently stroked the not bruised cheek with his forefinger. He was gone, before Obi-Wan could react in any way, taking the muzzle with him…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Baby kitsune obiwan and quigon finally reconcile with lots of cuddles and fluff with mom tahl in the background?

“I am losing him, Tahl. And I don’t know what I can do to change that.”

The honey skinned Jedi had never seen her friend since childhood in such an emotional state. He was lying on his bed, yet it looked like he had not been sleeping at all the last night. Also, it didn’t seem, as if he was going to leave his bed anytime soon. He looked like a beaten puppy, close to tears, yet unable to shed them. She didn’t need to be a genius, to know what was bothering him though.

In a gentle voice, she said, “Qui-Gon… you are certainly not going to make things better by falling into depression or by lying all day long in your bed. Have you even tried to talk to him?”

“Of course I have,” his tone was aggressive, but he finally had sat up, “But he won’t talk with me.”

Tahl remained calm. “No, Qui-Gon. I mean, have you actually TALKED with him? I don’t mean about your unfortunate situation, but about… it doesn’t matter about what. And if he does not answer you, or say something in return, than that is fine too. Remain calm and keep talking. He… I don’t know what actually happened between you two and what made Obi-Wan do, what he did. I only know that he is traumatized and NOT by the incident. Something was bothering him way before he was hit by that speeder.”

The long haired man sighed. “What could it be though?”

The honey skinned female shrugged, where she sat on the edge of the soft mattress. “What did he say to you again ‘what would be different’? Have you ever considered… that your protectiveness of him, might go too far, or that he does not understand. Your fox boy is still young, Qui, perhaps he thinks that you are ashamed of him and that you won’t allow him out because of this.”

As much as he hated to admit it, it WAS a possibility. Another heartfelt sigh escaped the male Jedi, he ran with his hand through his hair and finally nodded. “I will take him to the garden, or the Fountain Room today, if the healers allow it that is. Perhaps that will cheer him up.” In his eyes raged a storm. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“I know,” she said softly. She patted his arm reassuringly and finally stood up, leaving and therefore giving her friend enough privacy to change and to collect his thoughts. Silently, she sent a quick prayer to the Force and hoped, that her friend would find his happiness again and that soon.

* * *

“Have I ever told you about the first time that I landed in the healer’s ward?” Qui-Gon had not expected an answer from the silent boy, who was slowly following behind him. It was a great accomplishment that he had even GOTTEN the boy to go with him. He continued, “It had been a very stupid accident. Mace - believe it or not, he was a funny guy and a real troublemaker, before he got a seat on the Council - had dared me too climb the big tree that is still standing in the middle of the Fountain Room, guarding all Jedi and all that grows here. The challenge was not that hard and I had already won the dare, but Tahl had been present… and I was a young boy, trying to impress her. I fell, of course, and broke an arm and a leg.”

He chuckled fondly at the memory, even though his younger self would probably call him insane. In hindsight, he had truly been an idiotic Padawan. He should have known that it wouldn’t impress Tahl, hell, she had not even been looking, while he had climbed higher and higher.

“Needless to say, I got the biggest scolding in my life from my Master… after I was released from the healer’s wing, he forced me to sit in a corner in our quarters, for hours. I learnt the template of his wallpaper by heart… it had not been pleasant.”

“Was he… mad?” the question was an innocent whisper and Qui-Gon had to force himself not to stop and stare at the boy. He was sure that it would have scared the boy back into his secluded self again. 

“He was furious,” he shuddered at the memory. “I didn’t understand his ire and his punishments then, I was a reckless and mindless boy after all. But a few days later, something similar happened. Just… this time the Initiate was not as lucky as I had obviously been… and I suddenly realized that the reason for my Master’s  harsh reactions was the fact that he cared about me, very much.” From the corner of his eyes, he saw Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrow.

“What happened to the other one?”

He eventually DID stop walking, but just because they had reached the place he had wanted to go. They were now standing under the thick and large branches of the tree that had already been there when Yoda was a Padawan, at least that is what the green troll always said. 

“He died,” he replied slowly, his gaze was distant. “He hit his head and all the arriving healers could do, was determining his death.”

“Why did he do it? I mean… after your accident?” he seemed in a good mood today and Qui-Gon silently thanked Tahl for that. He had a feeling that his best friend had been visiting Obi-Wan before he had.

“I don’t know. Perhaps he got bullied into it, perhaps he just wanted to show everyone that he was better than I was. But those are just assumptions. I truly cannot tell you the reason for his actions.” He hesitated, “Why does a being do, what it does? Sometimes, our actions do not seem to make any sense, sometimes they appear to be more harmful than actually helpful. Sometimes, we do something rash, without seeing the consequences and then we get a big surprise. And sometimes, it would have been better to talk first.”

He looked down at the ginger haired boy, whose face was still heavily bruised and who was also still recovering from his broken bones. Obi-Wan started to fidget under his scrutinizing gaze and he did not seem to want to say anything more on this matter. That was fine by him, he would give his kitsune a little time.

Qui-Gon turned away from his young charge again and moved towards the tree roots that peeked out of the ground. He let himself drop to the floor and leaned against the hard wood, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He was glad that he had chosen this time of the day, when most young Jedi had classes and most adults were sparing. He was distantly aware of a pair of feet, their owner was limping slightly, coming hesitantly closer. He made no move to acknowledge Obi-Wan however.

“Will you punish me too?” asked the young fox demon eventually.

Surprised, Qui-Gon reopened his midnight blue eyes and gazed upon the uncomfortable looking ginger haired boy. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. “Why do you ask?”

Obi-Wan shrugged, his gaze turning to his feet. “Tahl said you cared about me.”

“Ah,” he nodded in understanding, before taking a deep breath, releasing it through his nose. “I think… I think you have been punished enough… by your accident, I mean.”

Obi-Wan nodded slightly. “And the muzzle?” So it WAS bothering him after all.

“The Council can go to all nine Sith hells for all I care, I am not going to make your wear that… that…. thing, like an animal.” His outrage must have shown.

A pair of blue-green eyes gazed up, confusion and a tiny glimmer of hope in them. The young boy’s mouth was partly open, as if he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how to voice it. Qui-Gon remained patient and waited.

“Why not?” something told the long haired Jedi Master that this was the core of all their problems and something told him that his next words, were crucial.

“Obi-Wan,” his voice was serious, deadly serious, “you are NOT an animal. You may be a fox demon, but this doesn’t define you and you shouldn’t let it.”

Small hands turned into fists, “And why do you treat me like one?”

Qui-Gon blinked. He had seen the glittering tears that his boy had quickly hidden, by turning away. “What?” he was taken aback by the question.

“Why do you treat me like a monster, if that is not what I am?”

“How… How can you say that?” he jumped to his feet, intending to cover the distance between him and his distraught charge, but Obi-Wan wouldn’t allow it. He always took a step back, when Qui-Gon took one towards him.

“Why else would you not allow me to go out? Why else am I not allowed to have contact with anyone else? I am dangerous, aren’t I? I am a monster, an abnormality, that’s why you keep me in your quarters… that’s why you will never really love me!” to the end of his speech, Obi-Wan had gotten louder, until he was yelling. By now, there were also tears running down his bruised cheeks.

Suddenly, as if all strength had left him, the tall Jedi Master fell to his knees, his arms hanging useless at his sides. He looked at the boy before him with disbelieving eyes. “That is…” his voice was shaking, “That is not the reason why I wouldn’t allow you to leave. Is this truly what you believed?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Oh child,” this explained so much. He could not believe that he had made his boy think that he was a dangerous monster that needed to be kept imprisoned. “I am so sorry,” tears were now falling from his eyes too, he had hurt his boy so much. How could he ever hope for forgiveness and trust?

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the unusual outburst of the man before him. Never before had he seen his Daddy cry, never before had he seen him so broken and defeated. But before he could say and retort something, Qui-Gon was already talking again.

“I am sorry Obi-Wan. I had not realized… I should have known… I…”

“Daddy?” he whispered, still unsure what to make out of this.

The brown haired man had to close his eyes at what he was still called. He had still a chance, but this time, he needed to take it. “I thought you understood. Of course I don’t think you are a monster. And I didn’t want you to leave our quarters alone, because of what happened. You ARE different, there is no denying that, but different doesn’t necessarily mean something bad. I think you are beautiful, you have pure heart and I know that one day, you will become the best Jedi this Order has ever seen. But… but people tend to be afraid and skeptical, when things are concerned that they do not know. This is why the Initiates attacked you… I don’t want you to get hurt, I just meant to protect you.”

The young kitsune was stunned by the emotional explanation. It made sense what his Daddy was saying. He HAD felt fear and anger and jealously from the boys, who had attacked him. Could it be true, did his Daddy truly not think him a monster? He decided to test it out and carefully, he took a few steps closer, until he was standing right in front of the still kneeling man. He too got to his knees. A pair of midnight blue eyes was watching him, and there was great sadness in them.

Qui-Gon noticed the return of that small spark of hope he had seen earlier. It had grown and it gave HIM hope too. 

“Obi-Wan?”

The ginger haired fox demon leaned forward, until he was resting against the other’s chest. Then, he whispered, “I love you.” He held his breath, not daring to move and waiting for the older male’s reaction.

“I love you too, my little one,” a pair of strong arms wrapped around the kitsune. “More than anything else. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me.” Qui-Gon buried his nose in coppery hair. The boy smelled of healing wing, something he would change as soon as possible.

“I know,” and now, he truly did. Something between them snapped wide open in this moment and Obi-Wan was flooded, with what he identified as his Daddy’s emotions, mostly his love and his need to make it up to him.

He snuggled closer to the tall man and he allowed his tears of suppressed emotions to fall. A lot has built up the last few days and it needed to get out, it WANTED to get out, especially after such a revelation. Obi-Wan just wished he had known about his Daddy’s true intentions a lot sooner, it could have spared them both a lot of pain.

“We will be alright, my dear one, my little sunshine. We’ll be alright,” Qui-Gon was mumbling nonsense in his charge’s hair and he did not know if it was meant to assure him or his boy. It didn’t matter though, for Obi-Wan relaxed more and more against him. 

After a while, the Jedi Master maneuvered himself and his little fox boy so, that he was once more leaning against the giant tree, with Obi-Wan comfortable on his lap. The boy seemed reluctant to let go, then again, Qui-Gon could completely understand him. 

“Sleep,” he cooed, when he felt the young one’s tiredness over their bond, “I’ll be there.”

“Promise?” Obi-Wan yawned.

“I promise.” They were not completely done with talking yet, but at least the biggest misunderstanding was cleared. And finally, they were reunited again and now that they were, Qui-Gon would make sure that they would remain as such.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Please make more little kitsunobiwan/qui gon daddy/son fluff!!!!It's sooo beautiful!!!

The little kitsune was pacing in the waiting room of the medbay, with Master Tahl not sitting far from him. He distantly wondered, why she had not yet told him to stop his mindless movements, his Daddy would surely have by now, but the Noorian female did not seem bothered. 

Tears came to the young fox demon’s eyes at the thought of his Daddy. He was the reason, why Obi-Wan was in the hated halls in the first place. The tall man had simply collapsed during a Council meeting and Obi-Wan had no idea what could be wrong. And the worst of all was that the mean healers would not even allow him to see his Daddy.

“Obi-Wan,” a soft voice suddenly spoke up. The ginger haired boy turned to the female. “Would you tell me what exactly happened?”

For a moment, Obi-Wan just stood there, unsure what to say. So much had happened and he did not know where to start. But this was Master Tahl and his Daddy liked her very much too, so she deserved to know, right? With small steps, the ginger haired kitsune moved towards the woman and he climbed onto the chair next to her.

“I don’t know where to start,” he finally admitted, after the silence had gone on for too long.

Tahl took a deep breath, “Start with the morning,” she suggested gently and without any judgment or disappointment in her voice.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I woke up and ate something… Daddy showed me how to make scrambled eggs without burning down the kitchen.”

Tahl had to smile at the proud tone in his voice and she could not help but experience a mental picture of her friend since childhood desperately trying to teach his small Padawan, how to make his own breakfast. Also, she noticed the use of the word “Daddy” that her little companions usually only used when he was alone with Qui-Gon. Apparently he trusted her more than she had imagined.

“And what happened then?”

“I got a call from Daddy, he said that he was on his way home. I was so happy that I decided to wait for him in the hangar bay…” he hesitated. “Daddy did not look good though, but he told me not to worry and that he was merely tired.” 

The young kitsune remembered having literally jumped up and down with anticipation, because his Daddy was finally coming home from his mission. He had been about to run forward to greet the man, when he had seen the dark rings under his dull eyes and the skin that was one or two shades too pale. Qui-Gon had sent him a tired smile and had assured him that nothing was wrong, but still Obi-Wan had experienced a bad feeling.

“That does sound like him,” grumbled Tahl. Her friend was just too stubborn for his own good sometimes. “I guess you went to the Council then so that Qui could give his report.”

Obi-Wan nodded and said no more. He did not need to, because the other Jedi already knew the rest of the story. Qui-Gon had been halfway through his report, when he had suddenly collapsed and fallen unconscious. Then he had been brought to the healing halls and since then, Tahl and Obi-Wan patiently - or perhaps not so patiently - waited for any news.

Thankfully, the Force granted them mercy right then and there, in form of one of the healers, who came out to greet them. Obi-Wan immediately jumped to his feet to greet the newcomer, Tahl not far behind.

“How is he?” Tahl asked first. 

The male healer cleared his throat, a bored expression on his features. “The patient will fully recover. His body however, was sleep deprived and lacked food. We have him monitored and hooked up to an IV to make sure his body gets the minerals and other substances it needs.”

Obi-Wan, who had hadn’t understood a words of what the stern healer had said - he had not been really listening either - could not take it anymore. “Can we see him?”

The humanoid male blinked, looking down at the boy. “Your Master is very exhausted young Padawan, he will most likely fall asleep any minute, but…” he added as he saw the heartbroken expression on the ginger haired boy’s features, “if you promise not to jostle him too much, I am sure we can make an exception. Though I will allow only ONE visitor, otherwise the patient might get crowded and he most certainly will not get the rest he needs.” With that, the lanky male stepped aside.

The little kitsune was halfway to the room, where his Daddy was held, when he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and gazed at the dark skinned female, who was standing not far behind him. He knew what he was supposed to do and even though it might be the hardest decision he had ever made in his relatively short life, he stepped aside with his head bowed. 

“You might go first, Master,” he mumbled, though Tahl understood every word he said.

The female Jedi felt her heart burst with admiration for the young being before her. “No Obi-Wan, he is your Master,” she said gently and pushed him towards the room where her friend was resting. A shy smile appeared on freckled features and before the young Padawan vanished, he hugged the female’s waist and affectionately rubbed his head against her abdomen, like little fox demons tend to do.

“Thank you,” he mumbled and then he was gone.

 

“Master!” the boy exclaimed upon spotting his Daddy lying in the large, white bed. A healer was busy around him, but the Padawan ignored her. Instead he hurried until he was standing near the taller male’s bedside, he was barely able to lay his chin on top of the mattress. 

Qui-Gon, who still looked as if he had gone through hell at least two times, tiredly opened his eyes and struggled to caress the young one’s cheek with his forefinger. He was slightly amused that his little one could barely look at him, then again, he was resting in a special bed, one that he could actually FIT in. It was higher than the usual standard too.

“Obi,” he croaked out, throat dry.

“Master…” the tone was panicked, “you are not going to die, are you?”

The healer in the room had to hide a smile behind the datapad she was reading on, at the innocent and worried question.

“No little one, I’ll be fine.” It cost him more energy than he was comfortable admitting to utter those few words.

“Promise?” he was standing on his toes now.

“Promise,” the older Jedi chuckled. Then, something else caught his eye. “No fox ears today?”

The ginger haired boy made a confused sound, but then he understood what his Daddy wanted from him. A shy smile formed on his features and a moment later, his fox ears appeared, along with a bushy tail. He may have learned to control them, but he could still not call them separately. 

Midnight blue eyes widened a little. “Master Yoda taught me control,” Obi-Wan mumbled almost shyly.

“I’m proud of you,” the long haired man did not need to say more.

Suddenly the young kitsune was grabbed from behind and lifted onto the mattress. Surprised blue-green eyes looked up at the female healer, who just smiled and nodded at him, before leaving the room. Obi-Wan looked after her a moment longer, before turning back to his Daddy, whose eyes were already closed again. Without thought, he scrambled up and cuddled into the older male’s neck. He curled a little against his Daddy’s side and pulled the man’s arm up, until the large hand was able to stroke his hair and ears. Finally satisfied with his position, he barely noticed the head that came to rest on his own and fell asleep after an eventful day.

A small smile could be seen on bearded features and Qui-Gon decided that just perhaps, the medical halls were not so bad after all, at least not if his sly fox was with him…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> In the baby kitsune au can we have obiwan slowly turn quigon into a kitsune.

Qui-Gon stood up that morning with a strange feeling. He had placed it on the previous night, which he had spent with his friends. It was not every day or evening, that your Padawan was having a sleepover and he had immediately taken the opportunity to get together with his friends.

They had laughed, a lot, and some potent alcohol flowed too. Therefore it was no surprise that he felt a little different this fine morning. So ignoring the light throbbing inside his skull, he had quickly dressed himself and left his quarters in ‘search’ for his Padawan. 

Qui-Gon was completely sure that he and his friends had done nothing strange. They may have been a little drunk, but they were still all Jedi (Mace took that even more seriously) and therefore Qui-Gon was sure that there was nothing wrong with him, his face and his hair either. Also, he had briefly talked with Obi-Wan last night - Padawans doing a sleepover, ALWAYS stayed up very late, it was tradition - and his little fox boy would have told him, were something out of place.

The first disbelieving and weird stares he had received from Jedi that he passed, he had ignored. But the more people he met, the more he was greeted by rude stares. It got to a point where Qui-Gon feared that something had happened to his beard. Perhaps Mace had taken his revenge and shaved it off, or Tahl had decided a prank was in order and drew something rude on his face. It would certainly not be the first time something like this happened between the three of them. He was actually about to run towards the next fresher as fast as possible, with Force enhanced speed, when a familiar face came into view.

“Tahl,” he greeted the tired and worn out looking female, her eyes were barely half open.

“Morning Qui,” she yawned and finally looked up. Her gold-green eyes widened and only a second later, she burst into incredulous laughter.

Qui-Gon scowled. “Yeah, yeah, very funny… just tell me, what did you do to my face?”  

Tahl was bending over with laughter, her hand was dismissively waving at him. Qui-Gon’s scowl darkened. 

“Thank you for the nice conversation,” he growled and while shaking his head, he tried to sidestep his female friend. To his surprise and annoyance, did she reach out and took his wrists.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” the Noorian wheezed out between laughter. “It’s just…” she cleared her throat and straightened and she wiped the tears from her eyes. It was obvious that she was trying her hardest not to burst into laughter again. “I know you are supporting Obi-Wan to the best of your abilities, but this is ridiculous, even for your standards.”

“What in the name of the Force are you talking about?” he had no nerve for playing games. 

Green-gold eyes blinked up at him. “Wait… you don’t know?” her brows furrowed, but at least she was not laughing anymore.

“Would I ask, if I did?” he was getting more irritated by the second.

“Qui… have you looked into a mirror lately?” the tone of her voice, caught his attention. He gave her a look and promptly turned to enter the next fresher, dragging the female after him and not caring that she was not supposed to be in here, she not male after all. 

Qui-Gon Jinn had expected a lot, a pink beard, no beard at all, dirty things drawn on his face, bad make-up applied on him, but what he actually saw… he had not been prepared for what he found. With shaking hands, he reached up, mouth still gaping open in disbelief that did not change, not even when his hands made contact with furry fox ears.

“What…?” he could not even end the sentence.

“Qui…” the taller male looked at his companion’s reflection, but she was not looking at his head, she was looking at his behind. 

“Oh no,” he turned and was only a little bit surprised to find a furry red tail with a white tip that had somehow managed to appear despite him still wearing his leggings. 

“Are they,” the honey skinned female hesitantly reached out, “are they real?” Her hand made contact with his tail - and did that not just sound completely wrong? - and out of instinct, he moved it away. HE moved it away. “They are,” Tahl gaped up at him.

“I have to get to Obi-Wan,” he said.

“Good luck,” she called after him, barely managing to hurry out of the fresher unit with him. 

This was definitely not a good day for Qui-Gon Jinn, who could be seen running through the crowded halls of the Jedi temple. Not at a good day at all. And it did not get better, when the tall man found himself standing in front of an equally surprised Obi-Wan…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a comment behind.


End file.
